


A Love like that

by tigersharktimes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Poe asks Finn to make a move.





	A Love like that

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend. Written on the spur of the moment.

  
"Hey, buddy," Poe hails, running into him.  
  
"Hey!" Finn smiles, despite the lowdown they are being on the lam.  
  
"So, did you tell Rey about how you feel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, everyone knows how much you care about her."  
  
"Rey is my friend. I love her. But not like _that._ "  
  
"Okay, got it. Rose it is then."  
  
"She's like my sister," Finn gets into a fluster.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Poe pulls him close. "Since I love you like _that_ , I'm gonna do _this_ now." He kisses Finn emphatically.  
  
"Oh, man," Finn gasps. "I love you like _that_ , too."  



End file.
